Mistaken Identity
by Zula
Summary: Mercy Hospital is the destination, but will Francis's blood lust become a problem? I am currently continuing with more chapters so please enjoy and look out for more posts soon!
1. Chapter 1

**Mistaken Identity**

**Chapter 1: The Safest Route to Mercy**

"Is everybody ready?" Francis the most eager member of the zombie killing team said in his signature deep tone.

The recent zombie apocalypse had started and four strangers, Francis, Bill, Zoey and Louis, had found themselves watching each other's backs in a hope to save themselves from their apparent fate.

All four survivors were just preparing to battle their way through yet another sea of zombies. Ahead of the safe room door was a large jagged hole in the ground revealing the lower sections of the city's underground railway. The war veteran of the group, Bill, was trying to assemble his team for a strategic plan but Francis as ever stood outside the group.

Francis impatiently paced up and down the room breaking away from the group where he re-loaded his gun.

"Wait a minute Francis!" Louis shouted but was ignored by his larger built counterpart.

"If we take these tunnels along to the end of the line then go through the warehouses we can find a route through them to the sewers. You'll find it's the fastest way through to Mercy Hospital"

Over the voice of Bill came the rapid fire of a semi-automatic shotgun. Francis, enthusiastic as ever, had already removed the safe room bar and swung the door wide open.

"Come on guys the coast is clear" Francis shouted in an excited tone.

"Keep your shirt on!" Louis shouted but Francis had vanished in to the hole. The zombies staggering and stumbling over the debris didn't see the bounding Francis heading their direction with his favoured weapon in hand.

Acting quickly the other three survivors cautiously jumped into the hole in order to protect their bloodthirsty teammate, who was glorifying in the massacre of the zombie horde, even at the expense of his own safety.

Amid the battle for survival came the horrific choking cry of Bill, "ARRRGGHHH! GET IT OFF ME!" A Smoker had grabbed unsuspecting Bill from a distance clear of the rapid fire from the survivors. The tall gangly creature used its ability to throw its tongue from only a few feet away and thought it had an easy meal until Francis caught sight of it.

Whilst Zoey and Louis continued to fight the onslaught of the horde, Francis noticed his comrade tangled by the Smoker. All in a blur Francis ran towards his friend being choked to death and fired several rounds into the Smoker until it exploded into a puff of smoke.

"Francis!!" exclaimed Bill. Francis had come one shot to close for comfort. "Jeez, I'm sorry Bill what did you want me to do leave you hanging like a limp noodle?"

"Listen young pup, I'm glad you shot the bastard, but if we're all going to get out of here alive you need to watch your fire" shouted Bill whilst readjusting himself to continue with their mission.

Rolling his eyes as if he'd heard it all before Francis ran ahead muttering inaudible insults under his breath.

Following not too far behind Zoey was making sure that Bill hadn't sustained any major damage. "Bill you ok?" Bill just grunted evidently not used to being fussed over in a battle field. "Here's some pills you might need these" Zoey continued.

The subway was unusually quiet for the time of day. Having stopped to notice this, the survivors now had run to keep up to Francis who was almost out of sight.

"Second pistol here" Louis shouted a little too excited in the tense atmosphere. Francis came over to retrieve an additional weapon.

"Should we let you handle another pistol? You already nearly killed good old Bill over there." Louis sarcastically whispered in to Francis's ear.

"Why you..." exclaimed Francis. Just before another fight could break out amongst the team Zoey said in a motherly tone

"Will you two grow up we need to keep moving before another horde appears or something worse. I tell you if I get dragged off like Bill so help me..."

The team listened to Zoey's orders and headed up to the main platforms of the city's inner-city subway station. The main subway where fast moving trains only a few days earlier were running like clockwork, but now lay silent as ghosts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Shush it's a Witch!**

Ploughing a path ahead of Zoey and Bill, Francis and Louis were now getting along and working as a team to shoot the unsuspecting zombies ahead, the most prominent sound in the tunnel being the sound of Francis's shotgun.

All was clear in the tunnels so the next stage of their plan seemed to be unravelling quite smoothly.

As the team headed up a stairwell to another check point where it was believed previous survivors had left a few supplies, the soft crying sound of a woman could be heard.

"Shush, remember what happened last time? Everyone turn your flash lights off!" Zoey said anxiously. "It sounds like one of those... that thing like last time with red eyes what did you call it Bill?"

"I think I called it a witch, and so far they seem the most extreme forms of infected so tread carefully. We can sneak past her and we should be ok" Bill assured his team.

Lights off, guns at the ready, the team headed slowly up a single flight of stairs to discover their path was blocked by the pale wailing body of a witch.

"I suggest we pass her one at a time don't touch her and if any other infected are in your way beat their sorry arses down." Francis said in response to the worried expressions on every team member's face.

One by one they headed up past the witch; politely letting Zoey go first the men hung back slightly. All were through it was Francis's turn to pass through next.

Evidently ignoring yet another order from the other members of his team Francis did not sneak past the witch, but instead put his gun to her head and blasted his shotgun at point blank range.

"Nooooooooooooo!" The rest of the team exclaimed at what Francis had done.

Unfortunately Francis's attempt to crown the witch had gone hideously wrong.

"Fuck! Everyone run and shoot run and shoot arrrrrrghhhh!!!!!!!!!!!" Louis screamed.

Running towards the team the witch screeched and growled uncontrollably. Fire from machine gun, shotgun and pistol echoed around the large interior of the lightless warehouse.

"Kill it already Francis!" Zoey said just as the last bullet left Francis's barrel as all fell silent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Almost There!**

"Dude what the hell did you get us into?" Louis scowled at Francis after his earlier attempt to crown the witch.

"What, I'm only human. Come on guys we can totally turn this thing around. The more we shoot those Godforsaken things the less likely the virus is going to spread!" Francis said in an annoyed tone.

"Francis! You had orders, whose team are you on kid!" Bill shouted. Everyone was exhausted and tempers where heightened due to Francis's idiocy.

Zoey was fed up being the only female of the group and the zombie battles had worn her delicate features. The testosterone fuelled arguments between the others made Zoey's blood boil.

"That's it!" You can all go home and cry about who's doing what later I haven't got the time for this do you want us all to die? You can all get it out on the table later and see whose is biggest ok!"

A look of shock and embarrassment spread across the faces of the arguing men.

"Come on Zoey we're sorry!" The fully grown men now backed down from their argument feeling guilty. Shrugging off their half hearted apology Zoey nodded and the team continued to get ready.

Across the room was an alarmed lever which was the activation key for the heavy metal shutters which stood between the survivors and their mission.

Knowing this could potentially alert a horde of zombies, the men put Zoey on the mounted machine gun. Louis and Francis guarded her back and the windows at each side of the little room of which they were trying to defend, whilst Bill activated the lever.

Bill ran across the room as hundreds of zombies started pouring into the warehouse from every angle possible. Screams and moans where heard as the infected were blown to smithereens. The mounted gun which Zoey was using frantically was causing a red mist, showering zombies and survivors alike in blood and body parts.

What was only few minutes later, felt like a life time, all fell silent except for one or two straggling infected which were easily dealt with.

Dodging bodies strewn across the floor the four survivors headed up another flight of stairs and found a small room containing ammo where they were able to take a few minutes to readjust themselves and reload.

"Ouch, damn it I lost my med kit!" Louis groaned in pain after receiving a large gash to his leg from the earlier battle.

"Here I'll patch you up; stop moving and hold still let me heal you." Bill said concerned for Louis's health as he struggled with the pain.

"Thanks Bill I owe you one." Louis said with a grateful sigh.

"We're almost there guys, I see a safe room it looks like it's is just along that street down there we've nearly made let's go team!" Zoey exclaimed excitedly as the team made their way down a narrow passage way to the street.

There now stood a short distance between them and the street. Treading slowly through the buildings darkened entrance hall which would have been a bustling business area only two weeks ago they stood eerily silent lobby.

________________________________________________________________**__________________________________________________________________________________**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Worst Day of Your Life!**

There where zombies every where the eye could see between the survivors and safety. The clouds hung in the sky like dirty blankets. Only the faint rays of the setting sun could be seen through the trickling rain, as the survivors started slowly killing zombies in their path.

"Arrrrgghh BOOMER!" Shouted Zoey as she was covered by the green it's sickening bile.

A huge explosion of boomer guts where suddenly strewn on the road a few feet in front of her as the team started to run frantically away from the oncoming horde, alerted by the ugliest of all the infected.

"Ewwww I stink! I think I am going to be sick!" Zoey exclaimed.

"There's no point in worrying about that now run there coming for us!" Louis shouted at Zoey in a blind panic to get to the safe room.

"Get in here!" Francis shouted as he saw Louis and Bill scramble over empty shelves in the old deserted pawn shop.

Still covered in bile Zoey became disorientated and separated from the group.

The horde surrounded her. With only one shot left in her sniper rifle she hysterically pulled her pistols and rapidly fired in all directions in a bid to break free.

"Guys! A little help over here!" She shouted towards the rest of the team who had already made it to safety. Evidently not hearing the only female of the group she battled her way through the horde and slammed shut the heavy metal door and began to shout, "Thanks for your help guys I think you just made this the worst day of my life!"


End file.
